I Miss You
by xxLostxLovexx
Summary: Come back..." i whisperd.
1. From Where You Are

Authors Note: *sighs* okay i just got this idea but i don't know nothing is going to make since I'm just kinda doing this to keep my mind busy so this story is kinda pointless but if you like it then yeahh idk but here you go. oh it's a song fic btw. So listen to the song if you want to while you read it. It's from where you are by Lifehouse...

**I took a shaky breath before I pushed the black gates open. The wind blowing my black dress in between my legs while I walked. I pushed my red hair out of my face while my black heels sank into the ground a little while I walked. I had white lilies in my left hand. And a little shoe box underneath my right arm.**

_So far away from where you are__  
__These miles have torn us worlds apart__  
__And I miss you, yeah I miss you_

**I knew where i was going. Even though i've only been here once. It was memorized in my mind. I guess things like this stick in your mind no matter how hard you try to forget. I was standing in front of the white rock now. I sat the shoebox down and smoothed out my dress before i followed.**

**"Looks like I'm not the only who came to visit huh?" I whispered while looking at all the other flowers littering the tombstone. There were some letters getting held down by rocks and a couple of weeds growing. **

**I fumbled with the end of my jean jacket before I spoke again. "It's been a year.." the tears were threatening to fall down my face but i held them back. "I'm sorry...I haven't been to visit..Truth be told...I didn't think I could handle it..." the wind blew across my face again. "is that you? I hope..." I looked up at where the stars were shining brightly up in the sky. "I remember when we would lay in my back yard..Just looking at stars...we tried to make up our own constellations...but we could never find them again..And we knew we wouldn't but we didn't care it was just something to do..." I choked as a hot sob came out setting the tears free from the gate that was holding them back. "Come back...**

_So far away from where you are__  
__I'm standing underneath the stars__  
__And I wish you were here_

**I clenched the grass in between my hands while the tears kept falling down my face." I can't live without you. Please come back.." I let out another sob**_**.**_** I opened my eyes while i stared at the ground that held my best friend. "Why did you drive to that party?! I should have driven you like you asked me too..."**

_I miss the years that were erased__  
__I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face__  
__I miss all the little things__  
__I never thought that they'd mean everything to me__  
__Yeah I miss you__  
__And I wish you were here_

**I shook my head as I opened up the shoebox and dumped out all of its contents. I picked up the first picture I saw. I flipped it over to face the tombstone." Do you remember this day? Me and you just got done rearranging my room after we painted it. We were covered in more paint then my walls. You grabbed my camera pulled my close an then just snapped the picture. You didn't care we both looked like crap. You said this was your favorite one of us." I threw it down to the ground and picked up another one " What about this one? It was the day that we made our pact to be friends forever no matter what happened. We were at the pool. You said "No matter what happens I'll always be there" But you aren't here anymore!!! You LIED!!!" I looked at the picture again and then tore it down the middle. Then again and again till it was nothing. "You left me here all alone...you promised you'd be here for me..." I clutched my chest. **

_I feel the beating of your heart__  
__I see the shadows of your face__  
__Just know that wherever you are__  
__Yeah, I miss you__  
__And I wish you were here_

**I picked up one of the notes I saw earlier. "Alec moved to Michigan...He said he couldn't handle being in a place where you once lived...I haven't seen him since the funeral..." I laid the note back underneath the rock. "Everyone moved away...It's just me in the apartment now..I haven't even touched your room...it's still the same as when you left." I let a shaky breath come out "Can you ever forgive me...I know it's my fault your gone...I should of drove you..I shouldn't of called you to see if you left yet..." I closed my eyes. "I heard you scream...and i heard the tires squeal...I heard the metal crushing you..." **

_I miss the years that were erased__  
__I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face__  
__I miss all the little things__  
__I never thought that they'd mean everything to me__  
__Yeah I miss you__  
__And I wish you were here_

**"I still have nightmares about that...It never leaves my mind..." I looked at the grass."Winter just passed...and every time it snowed or got to like 24 degrees..I always wondered if you got cold...or if the ground was keeping you warm...wanna know something sad..." I looked away.**_**"**_**The drunk driver that hit you..He didn't get anything done to a single thing..He got away from the crash with a couple of bruises and scratches...and when he left the hospital...he got like a day in jail..then they put him in rehab for 5 months...but you didn't get away..." **

_So far away from where you are__  
__These miles have torn us worlds apart__  
__And I miss you, yeah I miss you__  
__And I wish you were here_

**"I'm so scared...I'm scared that one day I will wake up and not remember you...or any of our memories together...That one day...This would all have been a dream of a person I never knew." I felt rain drops start falling on my head then it started down pouring. "I better get going...your mom is meeting me soon to give me something..." I grabbed all the contents and put them back into the shoebox and placed it in the front of the tombstone and stood up. " I turned to walk away " I miss you Izzy..."**


	2. I will Not Say GoodBye

**Authors Note: I decided to write another chapter for this story because well I wanted too just kidding but anyways I think the first chapter of this story will still be the best but ehh you never know right? Well anyway I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments. The song I used was I will not say good-bye by Danny Gokey. If you haven't heard it yet Listen to it. I love this song to absolute death.**

Simon Lewis walked down the gravel path. His hands stuffed in his pockets. His eyes seeing the other tombstones scattered around the 4 acres of land the funeral home owned. He didn't fully understand why he came today. He just felt drawn here like he had to be here today. He kind of wished that the weather reflected the mood he was in. Instead of rain and dark gloomy clouds there was Sunshine and birds chirping and everything seemed so _perfect. _Oh how he wished that was the truth. Ever since that day though. He's noticed that everything is far from it. The event changed him and even though he wished and prayed for the day that he would have to stop faking a smile he knew that it would never come.

_Sometimes the road just ends  
It changes everything you've been  
And all that's left to be  
Is empty, broken, lonely, hoping'  
I'm supposed to be strong  
I'm supposed to find a way to carry on_

He took a deep breath when he saw the stone he was looking for come into view. He felt his chest start tightening up when he sat down in front of it. He stared at the gray stone and couldn't help but feel like the name on it was wrong. He looked around him, making sure no one was there to see him. Once he turned back to the stone he cracked. The façade that he was built of stone broke. He could feel the heat of the tears running down his face and even though he knew that strong men aren't supposed to cry he just let it go. He didn't care. It was supposed to be him laying 6 feet under. Not her. He was in the car too that night. A fresh new load of guilt covered him like a blanket.

_I don't wanna feel better  
I don't wanna not remember  
I will always see your face  
In the shadows of this haunted place  
I will laugh  
I will cry  
Shake my fist at the sky  
But I will not say goodbye_

Simon tried to get over it. He went to therapy, he tried dating other girls but he could never seem to let go. Clary even tried to help but somehow that just seemed to make things worse. Clary… They haven't talked since a few months after the accident. He blamed clary for killing her. She was supposed to drive that night. She was supposed to be going to the party with her. Even though it happened a year ago, He can't seem to let the anger that flared up every time he thought about it to go away. He wanted to be friends with Clary again. He needed to have that friendship. But he couldn't tell if it was his heart or mind getting in the way.

_They keep saying time will heal  
But the pain just gets more real  
The sun comes up each day_

_Finds me waiting, fading, hating, praying  
If I can keep on holding on  
Maybe I can keep my heart from knowing that you're gone_

People gave up after about seven months of trying to help. They couldn't seem to understand. He looked at the angel standing above her name. God took her away from him. He will never be the same.__

I don't wanna feel better  
I don't wanna not remember  
I will always see your face  
In the shadows of this haunted place  
I will laugh  
I will cry  
Shake my fist at the sky  
But I will not say goodbye

"Hey Izzy. How are you doing up there? Good I hope... Cause truth be told I'm not doing so good down here. But you probably knew that already.. You always knew..." Simon looked down at the ground that held her away from his arms. "I miss you so much that sometimes it kills me to even take a breath. With you gone it feels like there's nothing to live for. Damnit Izzy you were the glue that held everyone together. Me and clary don't even talk now.. Why… We should have just stayed in that night... I should have said no... I'm sorry..."__

_I will curse  
I will pray  
I'll relive every day  
I will shoulder the blame  
I'll shout out your name_

I will laugh  
I will cry  
Shake my fist at the sky  
But I will not say  
Will not say goodbye.

Simon wiped away at his eyes furiously while he got his phone out of his pocket. "_Mom" _flashed across the screen. He hit the ignore button and shoved it back in.

"I've got to go.. I'll see you soon though.. I promised you I would never let you go and I intend to keep it."

_"True Love never goes away"_

**P.S: SO what did you think? I think the first one was way better then this one but I don't know. Leave a review and tell me what you think mkay? Read my other stories too!**


End file.
